


His Angel

by jayneyen



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Gally (Maze Runner), Alpha Thomas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Cats, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Broke Newt with Rich Thomas, Cat Newt, Cat is a rare species, M/M, No Pregnancy For Omega, Omega Minho, Omega Newt, Smut, Wolf Thomas
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayneyen/pseuds/jayneyen
Summary: In 2500, some of the animal species have successfully transform into human form.Newt is belong to rare cat species born in England, Omega.  Thomas is belong to the smartest species in the world, wolf, Alpha.Newt's dad run away and left heavy debts for Newt.He is forced to work in W.C.K.D, one of the most popular Pharmaceutical industry in USAs a rare cat species, Omega, he has been assigned to a Nightclub (called Fantasy) located in W.C.K.D building, to serve the VIP Alpha who work in W.C.K.D as well.Serving VIP can be as a Angel who keeps Alpha accompany, drinking.Or a normal employees (cleaning, cook, bartender etc)These people include Thomas (the research team director), Gally (the sales & marketing team director).They are the highest VIP member in Fantasy.Their card is given by Janson (CFO), their privilege is to have the opportunity to get one Angel for themselves. The selected Angel is not supposed to serve the rest of the VIP





	1. Welcome to Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This story can be find in the Chinese website: Lofter.com  
> Frankly Speaking, my English is horrible, especially the grammar portion.  
> Therefore, might consider it type in English in the future.

1) 果然写ABO好刺激！ 噗 。应该不会写Omega怀孕之类的。

2）小学文章，中文字有限。

3）狗血，我觉得很狗血啦。

4）这是一时冲动想写这类型的。没试过。

5）哈哈哈，因为我看了镇魂，觉得猫族好可爱，桑总真的很适合当猫族。 放心不会有什么黑袍使，地星人之类的。 

6) 我也不想写什么拍卖桑总的然后涤纶就把他买下来之类的。感觉已经应该有人写过吧？ 

7）我其实想不到很好的标题。 就哎呀用英文字好了。

以上，我开新文了。

 

Chapter 1

在2500年，  有些动物类已经成功变成人类的模样。像是狼族，猴族，狗族等等。少数的是猫族，狐族吧。大家都靠嗅觉来辨认族类。

因为当年人类有段时间很流行吃猫肉和拿狐狸尾巴制作摆设品。所以动物界里这两种品种稍微罕见。

这个世界也开始分类成ABO，Alpha, Beta和Omega。

Alpha大多都是总攻，有钱人。职业可以是从大公司的CEO到黑社会老大。

Beta比较稀少。通常是被大家遗忘。而且在这个世界里，Alpha看中的都是Omega，或者是Alpha和Alpha在一起。

Omega，Alpha的最爱。散发着自己独特的味道。mating的时候特别撒娇。据说也因为这原因，Alpha热爱在床上发情主动的Omega。有些Alpha的梦想还是一个上两个Omega。Omega一旦被Alpha标记，终生就要服从Alpha的话。 

 

Newt和Sonya都是的Omega，少数的英国猫族Omega。 90年前，Newt的爷爷那时期欧洲和阿富汗发生了战争**。结果英式猫族被迫过着见不得光的生活，躲在一个很偏僻的小镇上。和外界失去联络。

直到父亲那一代。世界又开始和平后，听说美国那一带积聚一堆狼族，有钱人。黄金国家。

父亲才决定带着一家四口离开无名小镇一起到美国，试试开发自己的小诊所。

结果在Newt 20岁时父亲因为事业失败，欠下一堆债务。拿着重要文件跑了。

留下Newt，当年才18岁的Sonya和妈妈。

 

W.C.K.D 就是他们现在的债主。根据W.C.K.D，他们给了父亲机会，开发新的药物。可是失败，小诊所出意外吃死人事情。把责任推卸在父亲身上，变成父亲没办法在美国立足。必须离开美国。欠下的债就是孩子还。W.C.K.D的名誉加上小诊所的租金，购买药物，这些欠下的钱其实很多，加上父亲当年签下合约说是中途放弃也要赔偿一笔钱。让三人已经没办法还清。

W.C.K.D也无意间得知两兄妹就是英式猫族Omega，就立马派人冲进屋内。使用武力扣住两位年轻的Omega。

“放开她！” 身为哥哥的他，任务就是保护妹妹。

传闻Omega女生比Omega男生来的吃香。

光是想那些有钱的野狼会对妹妹不利，也听过一堆Alpha强迫Omega女生做出性行为。结果你知道的。。。逼疯了。

“不！带我走。别抢我妹。我一个人扛下所有的债。”

其中一位高大的大叔走出来，抓住Newt的下巴，“英式猫族极品，浑身散发着傲娇猫咪的味道。不错，我们需要一个就已经足够了。小野猫，你愿意在我们旗下工作吗?到时我们就把你妹妹放了。”

“我不卖身。”

大叔在他耳面说到，“你认为你有什么资格和我们谈条件吗？”

大叔看着放在壁炉上的照片，就是爸爸妈妈妹妹和他的四人照。“再说， W.C.K.D是搞正当生意的。我们可不是卖淫。我们需要你这类型的Omega陪陪我们公司下棋的Alpha们。给他们在工作后的鼓励，陪喝酒。放心，场所内不应许任何性行为。就只是被他们摸摸身体，搂搂抱抱。可是如果你遇到好的Alpha，说不定会付下你欠的债加上那些利息。到时我们就放你走。那个Alpha就会决定你的命运。要不你就帮我们打工到你还清债务才得到自由。还有你必须住在W.C.K.D里，只有周末才可以回家。”

"好。只要你们放过我妹妹和妈妈，我答应你。"

"哥。。。。" 

他被拉走后远远听到妹妹的哭叫声。也被两位力气大的男生扔到车后。

亲眼目睹妹妹和妈妈无阻地看着他离开屋外前往W.C.K.D

 

W.C.K.D是一家上市大集团，研究药物。提供药物给各医院，军营，诊所等等。

因为压力大，W.C.K.D设立了一家VIP娱乐场所。只有身份地位高的人才能进去。

门外写着VIP only.

走进里头，灯光直接照亮两排吧台上的钢管。

坐在吧台上喝酒的人一抬头就可以看到舞者在钢管上色情地旋转着。

中间有个舞台。像是留给酒吧里最强的舞者表演的舞台。

Newt闻到的都是omega发情的味道，让他微微颤抖着，看看周围像是已经不小心走进了海盗船。不知道下一分钟会不会被Alpha侵犯。不仅让他很紧张，更是让他感到害怕。

因为现在是下午3点，大伙都在准备晚上表演的内容，有些就忙着摆放酒瓶和酒杯。

抓着他的人拉着他经过两间房。然后把他扔到他们的休息房。

 

Beta，人类，女生。就站在自己的面前。

“你好，我是这里的负责人。Teresa。你就是他们逼来工作的Newt吧？”

Teresa看起来没什么恶意。感觉比外头的人好很多。温和的人类这是猫的自觉吧。

“难为你了， Newt。这里的人大多都是欠W.C.K.D 钱然后都无可奈何需要伺候这里的Alpha。但是放心，不是每个人能进来这里。只有W.C.K.D的VIP。我现在带你参观我们的会所。”

其实也不是想象中的那么糟糕，

有厨师，Frypan，猴族，Alpha，没什么杀伤力。有清理工作的Omega,Chuck，狗族。有Alpha酒保，Brenda，狼族

最后他也见到会所最当红的两位Omega, Ben，狐族，高高在上的样子。还有Aris, 人类，比较瘦弱。可能是这样的Omega，Alpha挺喜欢这类型的。

站在两间房的外头，Teresa向Newt解释，“这两间房是给我们W.C.K.D最重要的大人物。Alpha，狼族， Janson的得力助手。G Team是Gally带领的组合。别惹上他，被他看中是挺麻烦的。到时我还真的帮不到你。幸好现在Ben能解决他。所以Ben只是伺候Gally。TTeam是Thomas带领的组合。 Brenda的表哥。其实这里只有Brenda没有欠W.C.K.D钱，纯粹是热爱泡酒，好玩才来当这里的酒保。Thomas很少出现。所以这房间往往都是空着的。我现在带你进去GTeam的房间里。”

 

Newt进去了G Team的房间，抖得比刚才来的严重。

他退后了一步，双脚开始发软。有些站不稳。他已经闻到这Alpha残留狂野的味道，他是一位性欲旺盛的狼族。

再看看右面的角落有一个箱子，不小心冒出了手扣。

身边的Beta，知道Newt有些害怕，开始设法安慰他。“我不想隐瞒你，但是真的别让Gally看上你。因为一旦发生我也拿他没办法。只有Thomas才能对付他。可是你放心，他身边已经有一只稀有的狐族了。应该不会贪心需要你吧。”

Newt点了点头，看不下去。快速地离开房间。“Teresa，谢谢你告诉我这一切。”

“没事，我一向来就喜欢猫。难得第一次见到英式猫族。我祖先也是英国人。所以我才偷偷地帮你。你今天低调点，去和Frypan学习厨艺。知道吗？”

她吩咐了Frypan一切，然后让Newt穿着围裙推他进入厨房里。

Teresa摇着头， “天呀，连穿着围裙都那么诱惑的omega，Janson这次抓回来的真的是极品。只是希望Gally还在被Ben迷惑中。要不这猫咪还真的保不住了。”

 

幸好小时候，Newt有在厨房帮忙妈妈，所以基本切菜之类的难不倒他。他也很开心地能够帮FryPan忙。他果然是Newt第一次见过没有杀伤力的Alpha。

可是Teresa根本没想到会所出现猫族还是Omega的消息已经传到G组的Gally和T组的Thomas。Gally也慕名而来抵达会所的第一句就告诉Teresa，“把你家的猫咪带进房间里。”

“额？你说Newt吗？他现在的任务只是在厨房帮忙Frypan。 还是没资格伺候本大爷你。要不我把Ben和Aris叫过来陪陪你。”

“你没听到吗？我今天是来看这极品的。Ben可以伺候别人。小野猫我今天是要定了。”

“他在厨房里应该已经不小心弄脏自己了。所以不方面陪你。要不等到他熟悉这里的运作再会见你本人。”

“Teresa，你知道我是被Janson重视的员工之一。我可不想在这里骂你，很难看的。把他叫出来。要不你的位子也不保。”

\---------------------------------------

**欧洲和阿富汗战争是假的。我乱编的。


	2. Meet the highest VIP member in Fantasy (Gally)

小贴士： 为什么大家都帮着猫族的Newt呢？ 原因很简单，猫族和狐族相比，猫族个性虽然是傲娇，可是还是有温柔的一面。天生没心机不像狐族天生心机重。喜欢利用狼族和人类来上位。

 

 

=在厨房=

Fry-pan大概解释这里的工作， “在这里， W.C.K.D 们都把这个地方叫做Fantasy。让Alpha幻想摸得到Omega可是没办法拥有到他。除非Omega和Alpha自愿mating。可是我曾经听Chuck说过10年前有破例的情况。Alpha成功逼Omega和他交配，然后标记他。好吧，我不吓你了。你现在是greenie。Greenie有三个月的时间表现。所以如果三个月内，外面有VIP Alpha看上你。你就没办法在厨房工作了。你就是属于这会所的Angel。能触摸可是不能拥有的Angel。Aris, Ben和 Harriet都是属于这里最顶尖的Angel。当然刚刚Teresa应该有提到Ben。他只是属于Gally的Angel。其他人没办法触摸到Ben。当然Angel赚的钱比较多，可以很快就还清债务。像我这样子，当个厨师都需要10年的时间还债，可如果我有机会当Angel就只是需要6年的时间。像Ben，他是被Gally包下，随时都可以解决债务。就看看Gally肯不肯帮他。目前为止，像是没这个意思。Angel会有自己的房间，可以让你挑选你要的房间设计。像Ben一样，Gally赞助他所以他的房间比我们大三倍。唉。。我们就要三个人挤在一间房。所以你现在暂时和我，Chuck一起睡吧，可以吗? 你如果有问题可以问我。”

"我想问关于Thomas。他是T Team吧? 听说很少来这儿。"

"嗯! 对，基本上他对这种娱乐场所没什么大的兴趣。这VIP卡也是Janson W.C.K.D 的二当家给他的。他两年前有一直来这儿。还还清了一位Omega的债，把他放在自己的身边当助手。听说还没标记过。后来他就很少来了。我也是从来都没有见过他。他长得什么样子我是不太清楚。应该说他一年只是来过一次?还是Brenda为他开生日派对才过来的。所以T Team空着很久。"

 

Fry-pan一说完，Teresa就冲了进来，快速拿了摆放在桌上的大蒜拼命地往在Newt身上涂。把Newt身上散发的傲娇猫味给抹掉。

"记得等下我带你去的地方，你千万不要慌。狼族怕大蒜，你现在身上有着很浓的大蒜味，大蒜的味道需要一天的时间才会消失。所以他是不会要你的。"

然后Teresa把他拉出去，走到G Team的大门外。

"记得我说过的话，别怕。我会在外面。有什么事情就喊。"

打开大门就看到一位身材高大，坐在沙发上等待着美人的到来。身边放了一个今天下午看到的手铐。然后Newt就听到门突然间被关上了。

"小野猫来了呀! 不错。这造型挺不错的。穿着围裙的小野猫。只是如果你是赤裸，穿着围裙更加棒。Janson你这次找的可是我爱的类型。"

Gally站起来时，Newt开始感觉全身发抖着。身上的猫毛站起来已经发出有危险的信号。尾巴因为紧张而露了出来。

站着原地像是被磁铁吸住动弹不得。

"果然比我想象中可爱。猫族围裙猫尾巴光想我就开始有感觉了。狐族根本没办法和你们猫族比。极品真是极品。今天好好的服侍本大爷我。"

原本Gally想要伸手抚摸那可爱的脸蛋，可是却闻到一股浓浓的大蒜味。

" Teresa!!!!!给我进来!!!"Gally大喊

Teresa像是已经知道会发生这种情况，冲进来不稀奇地看着Gally。

"大爷有什么我可以帮你吗?"

"你居然在他身上涂了大蒜。让我闻不到他猫族傲娇的味道。你。。给我记住!好!!!! 下次他就不会那么轻易在我手中开溜。给我滚!!!! 叫Ben进来。"

"好的。。" Teresa拉走还在受到惊吓的Newt 。

一把拉进了休息房吩咐了Ben去应付Gally。然后倒了一杯温水安慰他。

Newt的尾巴依旧露出来表示依然没办法冷静。

"你还是我见过那么多Greenie，唯一的一位Omega需要在第一天面对VIP。Greenie， 别怕。听我说，我爱猫族的。我会想办法把你放在Thomas的身边。至少他不会逼你。你的情况的确比Minho严重。唉。。"

这时Brenda急急忙忙地推开休息房门， "Thomas不来了。"

"这个王八蛋。见死不救的家伙! 要不是我用大蒜那招，恐怕Newt都被他虐的不省人事了。"

 

 晚上Newt和Fry-pan，Chuck挤在一间房。Fry-pan安慰还在颤抖的猫儿，"没事的。Thomas如果不帮你，Teresa也会想办法的。我们的老板可是出了名诡计多端的人物。"

"谢谢你，师傅。我其实不想当Angel。我只是想在厨房打工。帮忙师傅你。偶尔如果可以就赖床，偷偷懒也不错。"

"傻瓜。果然是猫族，懒散。我都告诉你了待在厨房的命运不是你想象中的好过。和其他的族类共用一间房一间厕所。"

"我觉得挺好的。平平淡淡过生活。"

"傻猫，睡吧。明天陪我去超市。我教你选材料。然后买鱼干。"

一想到鱼干，Newt的心情就好许多。

 

隔天一大早，Newt就跟着Fry-pan到附近的超市买今晚需要的材料。在Fry-pan学到不少，就可惜当他们要去选鱼干时，都卖完了。让Newt很失望。

转到一个角落来到专卖耳机的商店外，Fry-pan吩咐Newt站在店外别随便走，自己却进去店里，想起今天早上Teresa吩咐他的事， 

“喂！Brenda生日要到了，记得出门买耳机给她。”

就这样Newt静静地站在店外，却突然间闻到了鱼干。

因为一大早就起来没有吃早餐，闻到自己最爱的鱼干。所以就情不至尽地跟着香味找寻这鱼干。

这时却不小心撞到了一位和自己身高一样的男生，戴着眼镜斯斯文文的。脖子上挂着W.C.K.D的通行卡，可是却看到不到名字。 手上的咖啡也不小心打翻在Newt的身上。

“啊！抱歉。真的很对不起。我不小心打翻你的咖啡。我再去帮你买一杯。”一半的上衣几乎都湿透了。Newt却还是向他道歉。

“不必了。你呀脱掉你的上衣，咖啡很热，会烫伤你的身体。穿我的夹克衫吧”

男生立刻脱下他的夹克衫交给了Newt然后看了看手表 “抱歉，我赶着去开会需要先走一步。”就放快脚步离开了。 

“喂！我怎么样换你的衣服！”

男生在远处回头看了Newt一眼“放心，我会来找你的。到时就还给我吧。猫族”

 

\--------------------------

以下是人物介绍图：

  
  


其他的包括，

Brenda - Thomas的表妹，狼族， Alpha, Fantasy里的酒保

Aris - 人类，Omega, Fantasy里的当红Angel之一

Harriet - 狗族，Omega, Fantasy里的当红Angel之一

Sonya - Newt的妹妹，Omega, 罕见的猫族

Chuck - 狗族，Omega，清理Fantasy的打杂


	3. Meet the highest VIP member in Fantasy (Thomas)

事先说明，因为这几天我是有灵感所以更得比较快。

周日会比较忙碌，所以也没办法日更了。

**没有英雄救美的片段，不知道有没有让大家失望。本人觉得因为Thomas没见过Newt，所以Thomas也没必要跑来帮忙。所以现在对方都见过面了。是时候让Thomas行动了。

\------------------------------------

 

小贴士： 狼族也是这年代族类最强之一。因为他们的脑子比人类快，最聪明的族类。比如说，人类在18-21岁时才上大学。狼族的需要花10年的时间就可以上大学。基本上狼族都是在16岁后就开始出来工作。所以说CEO之类的职位大多是狼族。 在欧洲和阿富汗战争结束后，各族类都签下了和平协议书。尤其是人类和狼族。

 

Brenda看到Fry-pan和Newt终于回来了。放下手上的酒杯走向前。摸了摸Newt身上穿的夹克衫。

这布料是高档货，怎么可能穿在Newt身上？在地板捡起的？可是这也太新了。也不是很合身。越看就越觉得这夹克衫好熟悉，是在哪里见过？

“Newt，我记得你出去的时候不是穿这件衣服的。”

猫族习惯性地抓抓头发，眼睛水汪汪的看着Brenda，“我不小心打翻别人的咖啡，结果把自己的上衣给弄脏了。有狼族的男生借我衣服穿。”

“他，傻猫一只。嗅到鱼干就跟着香味走，结果撞到狼族。幸好是只好狼。”

“所以我就说我们狼族不是每个都像那Gally一样，好吗？不说了，Ben今天的心情很糟。昨天Gally应该是很生气这家伙有大蒜味。结果Ben就遭殃了。我今早看到他的手臂都残留一些狼爪。”

Fry-pan很小声地说到， “谁叫他爱钱？被Gally包就知道有这样的下场。当初我们都有劝过他不要和这个Alpha走的太近。他不听。狐族就是狐族。贪慕虚荣。别提他了。我还要教Newt一些烹饪的技术。”

 

= Newt和Fry-pan回来后的7个小时后=

Newt和Fry-pan还躲在厨房，准备晚上需要的材料。

Brenda正在清理酒杯而Chuck在忙着扫地。

各忙各的准备开始今天的营业

Teresa也坐在吧台上一个小角落计算着这个月的开支，抬起头就看到Brenda喊道，“稀客驾到！Teresa，找你的”

这Alpha走进来，就散发着一股浓浓的狼男味。把眼镜放下时，然后看了几个正在聊天的Angel们。就已经足够电死了几个Teresa的Angel们了。

“Thomas！什么风让你那么早就进来。我们还没开始营业。”

“当然是有事情想找你商量。进去我的T Team房。”

“说到你的T房，你知道你有多久没过来了吗？要不是我每天打理着，它还真的早晚变成废墟了。”

“你是知道我不喜欢来这儿的。”

他拿起刚刚Brenda为他们炮制的酒，喝了一口就很潇洒地从公事包里拿出笔和一张支票。

“帮我算算，我现在想装修T房，安排Newt一间和Ben一样大的房间，再加上把Newt升当我的Angel。这些费用算好了告诉我，我就开张支票给你。”

“哈？狼大爷！你不是吧？你知道你在说什么吗？昨天我辛辛苦苦哀求你，帮我演一场英雄救美的片段，你居然说没空不来了，拒绝我。幸好那只猫没事。现在，哇！你的动作转变的也太快了吧？这可让我给惊了。”

“猫喜欢毛茸茸的抱枕，也顺便帮我买一些。让他好好在这里赖着。”

“停！Thomas ，你是不是应该先和我解释到底是什么回事？为什么你会突然间对我们家的猫有兴趣？”

“因为我今天见过他了。虽然他有残留一些大蒜味，可是他的行为足以证明他是个心地很好的猫。长的很可爱，笑容也很迷人。这也难怪昨天Gally兽性大发。所以我决定保护他。让他成为我的Angel。以后没人可以触摸他。”

"狼大爷我说你吖。我昨晚一直没办法入睡，就是在想要怎么样说服你让你收留他。结果今天你居然跑过来主动提出要他当你的Angel。哇! 他的魅力。比我想象中来的夸张。短短的两天内，就被Janson两位得力助手看上。好吧我算了告诉你。你要不要叫他进来陪陪你?"

"不必了。等他休息时叫他过来。我就待在这里工作，我也不需要其他Angel伺候我。"他开着手提电脑戴上耳机静静地写着报告。

 

在Angel的休息室里，Angel们都听到Thomas的到来，各个都开始议论纷纷。

“Thomas来了。听说好像要在我们当中这里挑选一名Angel。到时应该是和Ben前辈平起平坐了。”

"肯定Harriet姐。她是我们当中最漂亮，舞跳的又好看。怎么可能轮到我们?"

"很难说哦。说不定他就是看上我。我可是有智慧的omega，人类。"

"少做梦了。"

"嘘。你们两别吵了。Harriet姐和Ben前辈进来了。"

Harriet一脸瞧不起在旁嘀咕的那三位Omega。然后和Ben一起坐在他们属于的座位上。

"Harriet别理他们。我会支持你的。要不这样，我们等下一起去经过T房瞧瞧。说不定他看到你会开门给你进去。"

Harriet在自己的私人柜子里拿出化妆箱子开始补妆。

"好。到时如果我是他的Angel。你或许也不需要被Gally欺负了。"

"Harriet，别担心我。我很满意现在他。给我地位，钱财。这些是普通Angel这一生也没办法得到的权利。我挺享受这高高在上的感觉。我也希望你也和我一样。我们一起控制这里的Angel们。你一定行的。"

 

T team房外引起了一堆Omega晃来晃去的。这也包括Harriet。

气得Thomas没办法好好专心工作。按下身边的按钮把百叶窗拉下，让外面的Omega没办法看进来。然后传了简讯给Teresa。

[你们家的omega很烦。我现在命令你把外头的Omega全赶着。然后把Newt叫进来。]

 

=普通员工的休息室=

Fry-pan和Newt正在休息中。

这个时候Newt就赖散地躺在沙发上昏昏一睡。直到Teresa冲进来。"起来! "

这时Newt揉了揉眼睛，没藏好的金色猫尾正在微微地摇晃着。像是一只英式猫正在享受下午休息时光，好悠闲。

“Teresa，有什么事情需要我帮忙吗？打扫？”

“不是要你打扫，是要你去当Angel。正式成为我们Fantasy的Angel。不只是一名普通的Angel。是和Ben一样。是当了Thomas的Angel。”

“额？”这下子可是让屋里的大伙们吓醒了。

“Teresa， 我不想当Angel，你让我在厨房帮帮师傅。”

“Newt，现在已经不是我能说了就算了。你已经被两位VIP看上了。Fantasy从来没有发生过这样的情况。现在你唯一能做的是当Thomas的Angel。在他那儿，比在Gally安全多了。相信我好吗？把尾巴收好，我带你去TTeam房。”

 

的确很夸张，T Team房外已经集合了超过5名Angel。

猫的知觉也告诉Newt，远方有一股凶神恶煞的眼神正在盯着他，让他微微地颤抖着。

“Newt，我说你呀！这Alpha你不需要太害怕没事的。进去吧。”

当Teresa打开大门，Newt抬头看到和今天早上长的一模一样的狼，只是这次他没戴眼镜。就感到很欣慰。【原来是他。】

“我们又见面了，猫族”他对着眼前正在发呆卖萌的猫儿眨了眼。


	4. Newt, Thomas Angel

小贴士: 在Fantasy里的工作:

  * Angel (伺候W.C.K.D的Alpha VIP)

  * 普通员工 (就是打杂)， 

  * Greenie(刚刚进来的，还不知道要安排到哪个部门)， 

  * Brenda (因为她是Thomas的表妹，所以有特权),

  * Fantasy老板娘，Teresa。




 

Greenie有3个月的时间，来判断他到底会去打杂还是属于Angel。

所以如果VIP (VIP不只是Gally和Thomas，他们两是属于比较高级的VIP。任何领导都可以当VIP。像是会计部领导，人事部领导等等。这些就是选择普通的Angel。)

看中Greenie就可以升上普通Angel。

 

Angel也是有分等级:

  * 普通Angel就是VIP看中

  * 只有Gally和Thomas可以挑选一个自己独一无二的Angel伺候在自己的身边。也不应许他们的Angel去勾引其他的VIP会员。

  * 当然如果玩腻了，可以换Angel。被他们遗弃的就是传说中的Fallen Angel。Fallen Angel就像宫廷剧一样打入冷宫，打杂的生活。就是从天堂的待遇掉入到地狱版的对待。




 

所以Newt在短短的两天就跳过Greenie的阶段直接升到高级VIP的Angel。

和Ben平起平坐。

Ben现在这样的成绩都需要一两年的时间，可他需要两天就可以吸引两匹狼围绕着他。

当然会引起别的Angel嫉妒羡慕恨。

 

"我们又见面了，猫族。"

Newt看到Thomas眨眼。那一刻他的心跳也开始加速。

Teresa一手推他进去，然后传来门被关上的声音。

这次面对的是一张很帅气带有一些温柔的脸蛋。

果然是狼族的Alpha，这样的距离猫都能嗅到雄性激素分泌偏多，性欲应该是很强的一匹狼。

紧张，不知所措，有些兴奋? 这就是Newt现在的心情。

又不小心露出金色的猫尾，这次猫尾是柔软地弯曲着。表示着对眼前的事物不讨厌却带有一些兴趣。

奇怪! 眼前这位是一匹狼，怎么可能会对他感到有兴趣呢? 

"Newt，相信你已经听过我的大名了吧? 坐下来" Thomas拍了拍沙发已经表示让Newt坐在自己的身边。

Newt感到很紧张。这种紧张又不是想昨天一样。吓得惊慌失措。

而是感觉身体烫烫的。他不敢直接看着Thomas的眼神。

Thomas忍不住揉揉了他的金发。 "我是Thomas，狼族。是这间房的主人。原本是没打算回来这儿的。可是，现在Janson居然把你这稀有的族类放在这里，像是小绵羊被扔进去狼窝里。所以我打算保护你，包下你。未来的日子我一定会常常来看看你。对了，这串钥匙收好。

T Team和 G Team房都需要钥匙才能进去。 所以除了房间的主人和Teresa有钥匙，其他人是没有房间的钥匙。除非是房间的主人给了他们自己的Angel。 

Thomas从裤袋拿出钥匙交给Newt。趁机握住Newt的手背，也看到了他脆弱的手腕。稍微心疼了眼前的这只猫。

怎么没好好的长肉?

是不是在外已经受尽了苦头?

"这是这房间的钥匙。等我装修好后，你就可以进来休息。你告诉我你需要什么。我会把你要的一切放在这个小房间里。 听说你很喜欢鱼干。到时在咖啡桌上摆放你最爱的鱼干。"

"为什么对我那么好? 你根本不像昨天的狼。"

"对你好，我其实也不知为什么。会想要保护你。 可是我可以很肯定的是，我不想Gally得到你，也不想你被他折磨。"

说实话，Newt听了Thomas这番话之后有点小小的失望。

所以说他现在已经成为这两匹狼的玩具了吗? 

他低头，喵了很小声也代表着这猫儿正在叹气中，尾巴也下垂了。

"怎么了? 不开心?放心，我不会要你做出你愿意的事情。"

Newt突然感觉有股浓浓的色气靠近他，下一秒NEWT就感觉到一双手拉着他让他涌入狼的怀抱里

Newt自然就趴在Thomas的身上，头就赖在Thomas的肩膀，听到Thomas在自己耳边吐着热气，说了一些他本猫有稍微兴奋的话。

“但是如果你想找人mating，我随时欢迎。只要你说，我立刻行动。”

眼前就摆着一只猫，失落却又还在害羞的猫咪。身为Alpha的狼，怎么可能不对这只正在诱惑他的小猫咪没性趣呢? 

Newt红着脸，赶紧离开他的怀抱，试着把后面身上的尾巴放下。因为此时他的尾巴已经不由自主地直直竖起了。

Thomas轻轻地用手背抚摸他的脸颊。

“我们先出去宣布让大家知道你是我的Angel。”

 

也不知道Thomas对自己下了什么药。

他就轻易地被Thomas牵出去，走到Fantasy正中的舞台上。

大家也开始围绕着舞台下，这也引起Teresa的注意。

Teresa也知道这家伙想要干嘛，就配合他对他眨了眼。

表示着 【让我来】就走上台拿着眼前的麦克风。让那两位退后了几步。

"各位，晚上好。相信有些人已经听说了。对后头就是我们Fantasy的稀客， Thomas。他已经挑选自己的Angel。这名Angel就是前几天刚进来的Newt，罕见的猫族。让我把麦克风交给Thomas，Thomas， 请。"

Teresa转身把麦克风交给Thomas，就走下台了。

"相信大家也听过我的名字。你们好，我就是Thomas。以后的日子你会常看到我在这里出现陪陪我的Angel。就是他，Newt。从今天开始他正式属于我的Angel。我如果知道谁敢欺负他，我就不会放过他。"

Thomas霸道地搂着Newt的腰，也轻轻地扭了他细小的腰。要让大家都知道这只猫已经是属于自己的了。

有点吓到Thomas的举动，加上台下有些表露着羡慕嫉妒恨的眼神。

他也目睹到Ben和Harriet凶神恶煞的双眼瞪着自己，浑身不尽颤抖着。

下一秒，就感觉到Thomas在他耳边轻声地说道，也像是给他了安全感，"Newtie我知道你想什么。他们不可能伤害你的。我在。"

宣布完后，Thomas抓紧Newt的手牵他回到房间里。

之后也没有什么事情发生，只是Thomas看了看Newt现在睡的房间。吩咐Teresa尽快找到适合的房间给Newt一个人住。不要和别的Alphas，Omega挤在一起。

 

Thomas离开后，Newt坐在Teresa的办公室苦恼着。

“怎么了，Thomas宣布你是他的Angel之后，你应该是很开心呀。能伺候那么帅气的狼可是外头那些Angel的梦想。怎么你却摆出一副愁眉苦脸的样子？”

“我。。。我有不好的预感。猫的第六感。Teresa，我可以不要和Ben平起平坐。我不想有什么斗争， 也斗不过狐族。如果可以我还是想要和师傅， Chuck一起住在一间房。待在厨房帮忙。”

"Newt，我劝你，乖乖接受事实吧。你还是一个人住在Thomas安排的房间。不是每个Alpha很愿意自己的Omega和别的Alpha同房。Omega越是纯洁越是让大家觉得Alpha很有品味。你知道为什么外面的Alpha尤其是狼族，喜欢选罕见的族类。大多是死爱面子的狼。可以炫耀自己的品味好。所以稀有，纯洁的Omega都很抢手。"

Newt一脸失望看着Teresa，"所以这就是Thomas选我的原因? 因为我是稀有族类?纯洁Omega? 不是一见钟情?"

Teresa也没办法回答他，只好无奈地看着Newt，"我当然希望不是。可是至少我知道他是好狼，不会欺骗你，说好保护你一定会保护你。 可是你们以后的发展，还是要靠你去争取了。加油吧猫咪，我知道他也抵挡不了你撒娇的样子吧。" 


	5. Thomas is away.

其实我写的时候，我是有些压力，哈哈哈！~

为了要维持设定。我一直在想应该怎么做才好。所以我决定尽可以不要写的太狗血。应该会试着不要去写什么英雄救美之类的，像是有危险就冲进来公主抱Newt之类的。

应该是会把Newt猫咪写的更加撒娇，更加聪明，更加有个性。当然Gally“欺负”猫咪我应该还是会写的。

猫咪的魅力是无法挡。

 

\-----------------

Chapter 5

小贴士：猫族，狗族，狐族，喜怒哀乐可以透过他们的尾巴来辨认。

当然不是每次尾巴都会出现。只是某些特殊情况之下，像是没有办法控制，遇到紧张的情况，放松的时候，才会露出来。

Newt就是属于还没完全掌握自己的尾巴尤其是紧张，害怕，恋爱的时候。休息的时候也会。

 

Thomas悄悄地把个人手机号码输入在Newt的手机里，然后隔天就发个简讯给Newt，让Newt立刻失落。【Newtie，是我， Thomas。 抱歉，我答应你常常来看你，结果我现在要失约了。因为我临时有事。 Janson要我立刻飞到纽约看看那里的情况。这一趟就需要三个星期的时间，我会尽快赶回来处理你新的房间。我已经吩咐Teresa，好好看着你了。有什么事情就传简讯给我。尤其是如果有什么族类欺负你就告诉我。对了，我也安排Teresa买一台平板电脑，晚上我们可以视频联系。让Brenda教你。】

 

= Thomas不在的第一个星期=

因为Thomas的吩咐搞得Teresa忙着团团转。不是到处在W.C.K.D大楼内找空房给Newt。就是拉着Newt去看家具，给他看看墙纸样本， 好让Newt去布置TTeam房。

搞得Newt都没时间去管其他Angel对他的想法，也很久没有坐下来和师傅， Chuck聊天。

每天回到家就已经很累，赖在沙发不想动。就一觉到天亮。

Teresa则是嘴巴上一直啐啐念着 【这匹恶狼真不负责任，你跑掉就算了。还要吩咐我做那么多事情。搞得我需要把Fantasy暂时交给Brenda管理。】，事实是她在短短的不到一个星期，T Team房间就已经是准备好了。真让Newt感到很敬佩。

当然其他Angel也开始各种嫉妒，眼红之类的。这是很正常，为什么总是看到老板带着这新人出去，又有着那么宽大的T Team房

Brenda则是看不下去还骂了这些无知Angel一顿。

"喂！ 我说你们，想要过Newt的生活有本事去找一位高级VIP，那么你们就可以享受这些待遇。不要在这里搬弄是非。"

 

这也太神奇了。一间几乎是废墟的房间瞬间变成了一间带有地中海风味的小猫窝。

Newt亲手挑选的风格。

蔚蓝色的沙发上摆着毛茸茸的白色靠垫。

加上地板还铺着长毛绒绿色地毯。让身为猫咪的Newt也可以坐在地板上翻滚着。

沙发前有一片很大的镜子，后来才知道原来在沙发扶手上有个按钮，可以变成大屏幕。

果然是W.C.K.D的科技真的好发达。连门房窗帘也是按钮操作的。

欧式风格的大理石壁炉，壁炉上摆放着古埃及黑色猫咪塑像，和几本有关猫咪的书本。

壁炉前有个欧式的小餐桌。也是Newt的最爱。

餐桌当然摆放着英式茶壶，让我们这位猫咪可以在暖洋洋的下午享受着热乎乎的茶，吃着最爱的鱼干。

最后也有摆了一张办公桌，桌上放了一台笔记本电脑。这应该是属于Thomas的工作小空间。

最可爱的是小角落有个小箱子。箱子里装了一些猫咪玩具像是逗猫棒，激光笔等等。

让Newt哭笑不得，【Tommy，你还真的以为我还是小孩子吗? 】

 

Brenda在空档的时间把平板电脑连线到大屏幕。这可让Newt赖在沙发上抱着毛茸茸的靠垫。

视频里的Thomas看起来有些累，可是还是很坚持地和Newt聊天。

“听Teresa说T Team房间已经好了。喜欢你吗？”

“嗯！很舒服我很喜欢。只是你别买逗猫棒了啦！这个我没有用到了啦！我。。我都已经20岁了。”

看到Newt害羞的样子，Thomas忍不住想要抚摸他的脸颊可是唉。。。只好笑着说，“知道了，你还需要什么吗？”

【暂时没有，只是想你快点回来。】 这句话Newt没说出来只是又不小心发出喵的一声。叹气了。

真的很奇怪短短的几天就开始想念这狼的味道了

"叹气了?我答应你，我把手上的工作做好了就尽快赶回来看你。" 

在视频里隐隐约约看到一位不是属于欧美国家的族类。亚洲人? 他最不喜欢的狗族? 

在Thomas身后晃来晃去。

难道他就是Fry-pan说的那位Omega吗? 2年前被Thomas救走的那位？ 原来是狗族？除了Chuck以外，其他狗族，没兴趣

糟糕发现到自己开始嫉妒他了。心里酸酸的。

狗族! 又发出喵的一声。这次他发出的声音很明显是有点生气。

"怎么了，Newtie? 啊!! 对了，是不是看到有一个Omega在我房间了? 我来介绍。。。" 

额? 有那么明显吗? 真的不要小看狼族的脑袋。的确很聪明，不到几天的时间就已经能掌握Newt的个性了。

"Minho，过来。我介绍我上次救的猫咪。我的Angel，Newt。"

"Hello!!!! Newt, nice to meet you!!" 明显是个活泼的狗族，热爱接触新鲜事物。

过度热情的Omega搞得Newt发出猫咪天性，就是不想去理会这狗族。

脸无表情地向Minho打了招呼，“你好~”聊不到几句就随便找个借口关机了。

关掉视频的之后，脸上的表情变得很沮丧，【怎么办我嫉妒Minho，我也想赖在Thomas的身边。】撒娇的样子就可惜Thomas没看到。

 

=Thomas不在的第二个星期=

Newt鬼鬼祟祟在厨房门外，望着里面的Fry-pan正在准备美食佳肴。

其实Teresa再三吩咐厨房的每一位成员，不准让Newt踏进厨房帮忙。

不想要等下Thomas怪罪下来。【你怎么把我的Angel叫进去厨房帮忙！】

Fry-pan还是偷偷地让Newt进来。

“你真的想继续学？”

“嗯！想要做菜给Tommy。网上有说过要得到一个男人的心，必须学会几道美食。师傅教我一些简单的美食。Tommy回来我就可以煮给他吃。”

他这番话也是和Teresa说了，加上利用了猫咪水汪汪的眼神，更加是让人无法抵抗。

无奈地就告诉了Newt， “好吧好吧，你赢了。你想做什么就去做吧。到时如果你的Thomas来骂我，请帮我对他解围。”

“Ok” Newt眨眼然后举出胜利的标志V。

最离谱的还是在普通员工休息时间，Newt邀请Chuck，Fry-pan和Brenda一起积聚在T Team房。即使他们有拒绝可是他却说了“为什么不可以！普通员工也是和我们一样呀！我是搞不懂Fantasy为何要分上下的等级呢？师傅你教会我很多。 Chuck帮我打扫了T房。还有Brenda我准备要和你学如何调好一杯鸡尾酒。我请了一些帮助我的人来这里休息，我觉得是没错的。”

所以你们应该知道，Angel们有些开始用瞧不起的眼光看着Newt，有些就嫉妒他

嫉妒他是：他第一天进来就已经完全破坏这里的规矩，Teresa也完全拿他没办法。

瞧不起他是：好好一个Angel，怎么跑去厨房帮忙学做菜。和那个普通员工混的那么近，居然让他们走进TTeam房。这不是普通员工能进去的地方。 搞什么！

现在几乎所有的Angel都把他当敌人。


	6. Gally's attack

Gally在愤怒的情况下，把桌子上所有的玻璃瓶，瓶酒罐全部扫下。

然后站起来抓住Alby的领子，"没用的家伙做一点小事也做不好。居然能让他抢先一步把小野猫占为己有!! 我不是吩咐你，帮我看紧点，我回来要把他升任成我的Angel吗？"

"对不起老板。凭Thomas的个性，我以为Thomas是不会来见Newt的。没想到Thomas会在外头遇到大爷你的小猫咪。"

"混账，只会在这儿说以为以为的。Solution！I need solution。我现在是要你给我想办法。让他心甘情愿地涌入我怀抱里。而不是在这儿告诉我一堆有的没的。不要让我的死对头抢先为他标记。"

"可是! Fantasy的规矩是你和Thomas只可以拥有一位Angel。况且你已经有Ben，Thomas也已经宣布Newt是他的人了。我恐怕Teresa不肯让你这样做的。"

Gally气得使用手臂强大的力道， 拉着Alby的领子狠狠的抬起他的身体。轻而易举地让他的身体在半空中盘旋着。 

"我呸。你们这些混账人类有资格拿你们的垃圾规矩和我说话吗? 我可是狼族， 狼爷要定的人怎么可能轻易地开溜！"

吓到Alby狂点头，却说不出话。仍然在半空中挣扎着。"我。。。。。"

Gally放他下来后，Alby才能弯下腰咳了几声。

侥幸的是Gally没把他扔下，要不他人类的身体怎么能抵挡住Gally的力气。

搞得他现在上气不接下气只好投降， "我。。知道。。了。我。。现在就。。去想。。想办法"

Alby一拐一拐地走出去后，房里只剩下只有Ben和Gally。

Ben的身上只是穿着一条蓝色的小热裤，露出了狐狸毛茸茸的尾巴轻松地左右摇晃着。

细腰翘屁股的他走起路来婀娜多姿。

也是当初因为这样的身段才会被Gally看中。

怎么知道杀出一位劲敌，死猫族。最让Ben痛恨的还是两位最高领导居然要抢那只死猫而不是他。

Ben走上前，主动坐在Gally身边。

立马抓住Gally的手，让他的手抚摸自己大腿内侧。一直往上到自己的私处，然后主动用他的手可以更深入进去小热裤里面的阴茎，握住自己敏感的部分。

控制不住地发出诱人的呻吟。

色诱的眼神看着Gally，“你刚才骂人的时候很MAN。你可以要我吗，别要他了。标记我吧！我需要你快点标记我吧。我要成为你的mate。 我也是稀有的品种，金色头发，狐狸尾巴，我又是属于比较珍贵的族类。”

Gally立刻把手拿出来，推开Ben， “你有狐骚味。我现在想要吃的可是有喵咪的高傲味。滚开！”

Gally把刚刚Ben残留在自己手上的液体抹在Ben的身上。站起离开了房间。

让Ben孤孤单单一个人站在沙发前，用靠垫生气地狠狠敲打沙发。 “又是那只猫。。”

 

【猫咪你躲在哪里？】Gally利用他敏锐的嗅觉找出猫咪的下落。

人类果然不靠谱，还不如自己一个人去找猫咪

他看到自己朝思暮想的猫咪居然躲在厕所里，正在洗着手。身上又穿着当时第一次见到他的那套小围裙。

“我不是说过了，赤裸的你穿着围裙会比较好看吗？”

这把熟悉声音就是!

Newt回头看到了Gally，开始退后了几步。

“Gally，你为什么会来在这里？你不是应该在G Team房吗?”

Gally越是走前，他越是往后退。

最后当然是没退路只好靠在墙壁。

Gally用手紧紧搂住他的腰让他的身体可以贴近自己，用舌头舔了他的脖子， “就是特地来找你的，小野猫。果然和我幻想的一样，比狐狸香，甜美。我好想现在马上标记你。”

Newt感受到Gally硬着的阴茎已经顶着在自己的大腿内侧。

虽然隔着牛仔裤可是很明显Gally现在已经慢慢地利用自己的身体上下摆动就是为了摩擦自己和Gally的阴茎。

逼得Newt双脚没办法合拢，只好张开大腿，被Gally那只狼享受着美味的美食。

“嗯。。。Newt给我。。” Newt感觉到Gally的手已经慢慢地伸进去摸了自己的臀部。

已经是想要把Newt碍手碍脚的裤子给脱了下来。

“放开我，你这个野狼。” Gally的力气比Newt这只猫强大好几倍。加上Newt的手腕很脆弱，身材瘦削。

幸好现在的Gally被Newt的猫味道给诱惑了。Newt才能使用他自己唯一的一招来袭击他。

猫爪！

Newt趁现在，手腕没有被他抓紧，伸出了猫爪子，狠狠地刮烂Gally的脸上。

“撕~ 喵！！”

爪子已经成功插到肉里，流下一道道的新鲜血液。

这是猫咪也不是笨蛋的动物，趁Gally苦苦哀痛时，快点开溜。

隐隐约约地在外听到Gally发出的惨叫声，“撕！死猫！！！！算你狠，敢向我出手。下次就不会让你那么轻易地在我手掌中逃离！”

 

Brenda正就站在吧台看到Newt一脸发青，从厕所跑出来。

好像是被什么事情吓着惊慌失措。

"Newt，怎么了? 你的表情很紧张。"

Brenda跑上前拦住了他。看到他猫爪已经露出来了。

"猫咪，你冷静。" 

Brenda看着他的右手爪子残留着血迹。然后用干净的布料轻轻地帮他擦掉爪子上的血迹

“你刚刚抓伤别人?”

“Gally。。。他。。”

Newt没把话说完，接着Brenda就看到Gally一脸狼狈样，捂住自己左边的脸颊，从厕所走出来。

就大概也猜出来刚刚到底是发生什么事情了。

被Omega猫族袭击，那么丢脸的事情说出去别人会把它当成一场笑话。

当然这时的Gally死命盯着他们两，然后不服气的离开Fantasy。死爱面子的狼，怎么可能会追究被抓伤这件事呢。

Brenda笑着说， “喂！Newt，我不得不佩服你，你真的很行呀！ 堂堂一只Omega猫咪可以抓伤Alpha狼族。哈哈哈~ Thomas这下可要担心喔！”

Newt, “Brenda姐，我可被吓坏了。要不是我及时使用猫爪。我老早就被他上了。”

“哇！看来我表哥真的要把你看紧点了。不行，你这件事我一定会告诉Thomas的，这次和上次都是你很幸运地逃出他的魔掌。”

Newt原本不想把今天的事情告诉Thomas，不去烦Thomas。可是Brenda说的也不是没有他的道理。

这次他很侥幸逃脱，可是也不能保证下次也一定可以呀。

 

 

小贴士: 狼族的力道和速度都很惊人，远远超过人类。

猫族不单单只会卖萌，嗅觉敏锐和狗族一样，别小看猫爪，它可是尖锐的像是一把多功能的瑞士军刀。


	7. Thomas is back

猫族Omega抓伤狼族Alpha，发生这事可厉害了。

结果就是一传十 十传百，成为W.C.K.D上下无人不知，无人不晓的热门话题之一。

当然不只是惊动正在忙着的Teresa，也很顺利地传达到Thomas的耳边。

只能说这一鸣惊人的举动搞得Fantasy里的Angel们也都十分的惊讶！

他可是Omega，从来没有听说过Omega可以伤害Alpha。

一般来说Omega就是比较弱的。

他们的使命就是跟随Alpha，有些甚至需要卑微地听从Alpha的话。可这Omega居然。。居然袭击狼族。太不可思议了。

 

自然而然说Newt的是非越变越多了。

就像现在在Fantasy外的吸烟区就可以听到有两位男Omega Angel在嘀嘀咕咕的。

男A吸了一口烟，说到“听说那只猫居然抓伤Gally。好像是Gally想要标记他，他不肯所以。。他真的不想活了。我猜他可能不是Omega，只有Alpha才有这样的勇气去袭击Alpha。难道是外表Omega内心是Alpha?”

“就是! 可是如果换成是我， Gally看上我，这时一定是把我特殊的荷尔蒙散发出来，把他迷惑，然后我们一起滚床。光想我都开始兴奋了。可是~ 唉！”

"别忘了，这猫可是有Thomas这上等Alpha的情人。当然才不管Gally啦!"

"搞什么! 两位争一位。一位都没有我的份。猫族，有什么好的。喵喵的叫，烦死了。"

"嘘! 别说了。他走过来了。"

原本好好的在厨房学习中，上个厕所洗个手，就那么巧遇到‘色狼’，结果造成这一场情节。也不是Newt想要的。

所以呀，越是不想提到越是传开的更加广。

Fry-pan拍打自己的肩膀，安慰身边苦着脸的猫咪， “你是保护自己没错的。如果你不这样做，难道你要Gally在厕所标记你吗? 相信我，Alpha也是会很喜欢有个性的Omega。”

"其实。我想到他要标记我，一时慌张就抓伤他。我也不想的。应该是猫的本能吧。我也不知道Gally会不会回来报仇? 也不知道会不会让Thomas惹上麻烦。烦死了。"

"放心。我听说他暂时躲起来养伤。他死爱面子的，我也相信他暂时不会想要提出来。至于会不会再次对你下手。我恐怕不能向你保证。可是我相信你为Thomas煮的那一餐。一定会让他陷入你设下的情网。被Thomas标记后，你就安全了。"

"可是我也不想让Thomas认为我是为了闪开Gally的魔掌，随随便便找另外一只狼来标记我。我是真心喜欢上他的。 唉~ 况且现在我还有一劲敌。"

"你说的是狗族，Minho?"

“嗯。毕竟他也是Omega，看起来很活泼。而且已经成为Thomas的得力助手。”

“别傻了，徒弟。如果Thomas对他有感觉的话，老早就标记他。为什么到现在还没有行动呢？”

 

因为听到Newt袭击Gally那件事，Thomas立刻停止手上的事务，全部交代清楚后马上订了最早的班机也拖着身边的助手一起飞回去。

也因为如此，原本计划三个星期的公干，变成了两个星期就赶回来了。

一到了W.C.K.D总部不是直接回去办公室而是跑到Fantasy。

刚好Newt正在帮忙Brenda擦干桌上的杯子，就看到Thomas出现在自己的眼前。

他冲出吧台想要上前拥抱他时，可是又生怕会拒绝自己。就退后一步。

【什么！我应该如何是好！ 对了不是说要煮给Tommy的吗？糟糕！没有想到他早回来！什么材料都没有买。不知道Fry-pan肯不肯让我用厨房里的配料来煮给Tommy。】

看到Newt的表情，原本是开心着，现在又在担心着。

表情丰富的他让Thomas心花怒放，果然这家伙真有趣。

于是他伸手一拉，就立刻让他躺入自己的怀抱里。

还似乎在大家的面前舔了舔耳轮，“想我吗？宝贝”

被他强行拥抱着的感觉很不同。

不觉得很恶心反而倒是觉得心脏快受不了了。扑通扑通的跳比往常跳的更快。

脑海里刚刚担心着的事务，都被抛开得一干二净。

脑海里只是一直停留着他的Tommy刚刚叫他一声宝贝。

啊！真的好尴尬，好想就躲进他暖呼呼的怀抱里。好，暖心。能久一些吗？

“喂！你们需要吗？才两个星期不见就已经像是被隔离了一个世纪。况且你们可是有自己的房间。给我滚进去里面！可别伤害单身狗的我们。” Brenda翻了翻白眼。继续切着柠檬。

Thomas轻轻地拉开Newt，相视再傻傻地笑。

然后说， “单身狗，别嫉妒。我现在就把他带进房间里好好地疼爱他。”

听的Newt的眼神羞涩，绯红的脸蛋。真的太迷人了。

Thomas就趁Newt没反抗，十指紧扣，牵着他走进去T team房。

 

果然这房间比他想象中温暖又舒服。不得不佩服Newt, 居然把快要废墟的房间搞得那么舒服。真的有回到家的感觉。

Thomas举起他的手，把他放在自己的嘴边，然后很温柔地亲吻他的手背。 “Newtie，爪子没事吧？有受伤吗？”

这样的举动让Newt不知所措，刚刚就已经是扑通扑通地跳了。

现在整个心几乎要跳出来了。

加上隐隐约约又闻到狼充满霸气又荷尔蒙超高的味道。

让Newt没办法把话说的好。结结巴巴的。太紧张了。“我。。我。。没。。没事！”

Thomas接着用手背抚摸着他的脸颊，然后亲吻了他的额头， “没事就好。他摸你哪里？”

“这里？”Thomas的手开始从脸颊滑到脖子上。

“这里？” 然后再往下。

停留在乳尖，隔着上衣轻轻地在乳尖旁开始用手指画圈圈，然后用手指夹住已经稍微硬的乳头。

“啊。。。嗯。。Tommy。别” 看到Newt给了Thomas的反应，一张很享受这过程的样子，让Thomas觉得很满足。

Thomas像是嘴角里勾起微笑继续往下 “难倒是这里。”

Thomas很快地解开Newt的裤钮，直接伸手进去内裤里。用手掌握住他的阴茎，上下揉搓。为了让Newt更加的刺激，他用食指在龟头上时轻时快的抚摸着。

搞得Newt喘息地说，“不是。。。Tommy。。啊！” 一边享受着Thomas给他的快感，一边手扶着后方的墙，来维持自己的身体。

他的脚已经开始软了。也不知不觉把双脚展开的更大。

裤子也瞬间滑落下来，下半身只是剩下褐色的内裤。

又生怕自己叫的太大声，只好用手捂住自己的嘴。

“不是这里吗。。。难道Gally没趁机摸你这儿。那么我是不是成为了第一位让你有这样的快感的Alpha？这样玩弄你的阴茎。你喜欢吗？需要我加快速度吗？”

Newt狂点头，又狂摇头。速度太快了。他不知道怎么回答他。只想着难到因为他是狼。

“啊~~不。。。太快。。啊！” 

怎么办！连尾巴都不小心露出来，已经是竖立起来了。表示着身体现在是非常的兴奋着。

Newt毕竟在猫生中，这还是唯一一次被狼族的族类这样调戏着。

有点感到羞涩，不觉得很恶心。

 “你好像要射出来了哦。再忍忍，宝贝。等下我就让你射在我手上。” Thomas就偏偏用手指顶着。让Newt的身体上下摆动着。

“可是我。。”

“如果你现在很想射，那么就求我。。Say my name, baby.”

Newt这时用单手捂住嘴。看着被狼握住的阴茎“Tommy, please。我想要射，求求你让我射。很。。很辛苦”

然后Thomas在自己的耳边吐了气说到，“Good ！Baby，射吧。。。”

Newt才勉强放松地射出来。Thomas把手拿出来时，手掌都充满着Newt射出来的Omega液体。

Thomas又再次勾起笑容， “不错，射的挺多的。”

 

原本就想要再继续调戏着眼前发情的猫咪，可是居然在这个时候有人敲了T team房的门。

靠夭！还真他妈的真扫兴！

“Who the fuck is that??”


	8. The Agruement

“Who the fuck is that?”

正心血来潮的时候，居然有人在这个时候敲门。

吓得Newt赶紧把掉在地上的裤子穿好。

马上坐在沙发上, 随手抓了一本杂志假装什么激情的事情都没有发生过。

Thomas很无奈地开着门。

于是Newt第一次见到Minho。

他拥有一副讨人喜欢的娃娃脸，圆圆的脸型使得这男生看起来像是很年轻的小伙子。

高度方面是和自己一样。

身材比他健壮，应该有经常去健身房锻炼身体的小伙子。

亚洲人？？狗族？？这就是他的劲敌吗？？

“Minho, 找我有什么事情?”

“老板，你果然还在这儿。你手机没开，我只好冲下来找你。Janson召见。他没说什么，只是告诉我这件事很急，你一定要快点上去找他。”

“好的。一会就来。”

Minho走上前，便看到正坐在沙发看着杂志的Newt。

原本一副很严肃的眼神看着Thomas瞬间变成了兴奋激动的眼神看着Newt。

“你应该就是Newt了，猫族！！”

Newt已经摆出一副很帅气的扑克脸，内心超嫌弃情敌，猫尾都也收进去了。

心不甘情不愿地点了头。

最后还是选择不开口和情敌说话。

"额! 在我狗生中只见过最多5次的猫咪。你是我见过最冷酷的猫咪。"

【冷酷？我现在郁闷死了！你打扰我勾引Thomas！唉。。】

"对，他就是Newt。别光只是盯着他。我们现在得去找Thomas。"

Newt现在一脸楚楚可怜，舍不得Thomas离开他，让Thomas不忍心放下他。

就直接弯下腰亲吻了他柔软的嘴唇。

让Newt惊讶地睁开眼看着Thomas。

Thomas露出满意的笑容，伸手整理一下刚才因为激情而把头发弄乱的Newt。

柔顺的头发果然让Thomas爱不释手。

"等我回来。我去找老板。"

Minho完全受不了的情况下，把Thomas拖走。

再不走Minho恐怕要被Janson骂。

Newt只好乖乖的坐在沙发看着电视等着Thomas回来。

 

Minho回到自己的工作岗位而Thomas就按下了大楼的最顶层。

推开Janson办公室大门，就见到Janson很谈定地坐在自己的办公椅上，旁边就站着自己的死对头Gally。

他左边的脸颊包扎着大块的纱布，很明显就是被他家的Newt抓伤。

活该! 谁叫他去惹毛我家的猫。

Gally在愤怒的情况下，冲上前立刻使用自己的拳头，想一拳击倒他。

可是别忘记大家都是狼族。

比速度比拳头，Thomas和他不分上下。

当然Thomas快速地手掌紧握住一面而来的拳头，右脚退后了一步让身体能站稳。

"混账! 居然和本爷抢Angel。还要被你的Angel抓伤，被人在后头嘲笑着。也不知道是不是你使用阴谋嫉妒我，让你的Angel袭击我。"

"神经病。你对我的Angel毛手毛脚的，这笔账我都还没和你算。你居然还无赖我。"

"哈哈！搞笑。你都不知道你家的Angel，尤其是发出呻吟时。有多么的淫荡。看到我就散发着浓浓的Omega味道。根本就是发情在想勾引我。我当然不客气的想吃掉他。这可是每个Alpha的自然反应，你别告诉我你忍得住这种诱惑。所以现在错就在于你吩咐他袭击我。"

"Gally，你可以无赖我，可是我严重警告你。你觉不能说Newtie淫荡，他和别的Omega不一样。"

"有什么不一样的？还不是一只稀有的猫咪Omega。Omega是就是天生犯贱，是伺候我们Alpha的性道具，过Alpha带来性爱的快感。可是话说回来他的味道很独特又诱惑。加上尾巴左右摇摆的向你请求多更多，光想就觉得这性道具，把我那根威武的阴茎插进去他的小洞穴里。哇！应该很刺激。"

然后小声地在Thomas的耳边说到，“要不我们就别争了。来个3P如何？两匹狼对一只淫荡的小猫咪。加上我最近在网上订购了一些小道具。用手铐扣住着你的猫咪，让他套上阴茎环，然后肛门内塞进跳蛋，时不时就按一下按钮让它疯狂地震动。这时的他就已经足够让他求生不得求死不。乖乖地求着我们两塞满他的小洞穴。我们却只是给他吃我们的大棒棒。哇！猫咪湿润的眼神看着我们，很卖力不停地吸着，舔着我们的阴茎。尾巴不停地左右摇晃。Please, tommy, Please。 Please, Gally, Please。两位我求求你，Fuck me please, 。 啊！我需要的是你们两位的大棒棒一起插进去我的洞洞里不是嘴巴，不要玩具。求求你。I am a slut, I need you two now. Fuck me harder, deeper。啊！~ 不错吧，我的Sex Idea。哈哈哈哈”

Gally成功惹毛了Thomas，这次Thomas绝不想过放过他。

锋利的牙齿，尖锐爪子都是狼人很愤怒时，一定会露出来的武器。

“王八蛋！他可是我的猫！你没资格破碰他，更不可能会有机会让你虐待他！”

Thomas正想要抓伤他时，室内里出现一阵响动。有一股雄厚的力量把他们弹开了。

这使得两人的身体狠狠的摔倒在地板上。地板也出现了一道道细小的冰棱。

他们两抬头看着Janson，只见他早已经从自己的桌子底下藏好的一柄冰蓝色冰霜法杖取出。

轻轻地挥了两下，就足以让他们摔倒在地板了。

显然这时他发挥的威力不到10%。

可见他手上拿着的法杖所用的材料相当不错。

听说这柄法杖也是Janson的祖先，也就是名巫师，传下给他。

所以说为什么狼族到最后没有一统天下而是和人类和平共处。

原因就是在这里。不管速度再快，力道多强，都抵不过巫师的法杖和魔法师的魔杖。魔法都是他们的死穴。

“你们两位当我不在吗？ 我可是你们的老板。居然敢在我面前大打出手，这里是我的办公室！如果你们想要为一位很普通的OMEGA而吵，那么请你们私底下解决。我有比这些更重要的事情要和你们商量。”

两位有些吃力地站起来，鞠躬道歉，“对不起，老板。我们会私底下解决。”

可是Thomas的眼神依然是充满着强烈的恨意。

但还是无可奈何之下必须商量公事。毕竟两位都是Janson的左右手。

 

会议一旦结束，Thomas立刻回去Fantasy找了Newt。

没想到开个紧急会议都需要3，4个小时，会议中还和那位“恶狼”发生一些争执。搞得又被Janson骂说【你们两可以公私分明吗？我真后悔当初为什么要把Newt带进W.C.K.D】

回到T房时，只见到Newt已经躺在沙发上，抱着毛茸茸的靠垫，呼呼大睡了。

餐桌上摆放着已经是冷掉的西式罗宋汤，还有一盘白酱蘑菇意大利面。

Newt应该是花了不少时间去准备。

虽然食物已经是冷掉了，可是吃起来搞到很温馨。这就是吃在口中，甜在心中。

自己突然觉得好幸福。

一天忙碌的工作，只要回到家，老婆亲手煮了一碗热乎乎的汤，等着你回来。

一天的忙碌都抛开的一干二净，即使你被上司骂也无所谓。

“Thomas！你是要我在这里欣赏你如何喝这碗汤吗？我知道这是Newtie亲手在厨房煮给你的。你也不必故意找我来向我炫耀吧？”

看到Newtie睡着的可爱模样，又傻乎乎地为Thomas下厨。一时兴奋，都忘记刚刚有拖着Teresa进来。

“嘘！！你说话小声点。别吵他睡觉。”

Teresa无语直接翻白眼。


	9. Move into Thomas's House

他深深的叹了一口气。想到刚刚Gally已经向自己展开宣战的色模样。

完全就是展现出一匹寂寞许久的"色狼"终于找到了心爱的猎物。可见他很想得到Newt。

凭Newt现在瘦削的身材，猫咪的速度怎么可能赢得了1.88m的狼族呢。

上次只是侥幸逃脱罢了。

下次，Thomas根本无法想象。

他绝对不能让Newt有事。

 

他联想到4年前，身边的助手Minho和Ben一起进入Fantasy。Minho也曾经多次被Gally看中。

当然Minho也不笨，成功多次闪开Gally的视线。也幸好Ben这稀有狐族勾起Gally的欲望。

使得Minho能侥幸逃脱。

之后得知Minho身手敏捷，观察力和记忆力比狼族强。

所以就决定不要浪费人才把他放在自己的身边。

Minho也是在Fantasy待了两年才跟着Thomas。

教了他一些科学医疗上的知识，果然不到2年就成为自己的得力助手。自己的眼光还挺不错的。

至于Newt，情况很糟糕。

根本没有比他更加出色的Angel出现。Fantasy有史以来最特别的Angel。Newt也应该不晓得为何自己那么独特吧。

想想Gally刚刚说过的话，自己和Gally一样。体内的那股占有他的欲望很强。

应该说猫咪的香味让狼族无法忍受那种诱惑。

Thomas当然知道这不是故意的。

所以Thomas很想保护Newt,可是事到如今也不知道这是不是对Newt有好感。

还是那一时的冲动。

如果你问Thomas，假设Newt不是猫族，没有被Gally看中，你会那么想要标记他吗?

你会不顾一切去保护他，不想就直接把他放在自己的身边。

你还会被他吸引住吗?

这些残酷的问题，连Thomas都无法分辨出。

所以暂时他不想就标志Newt，也因为Thomas曾经对自己说过，【在自己的狼生中就标记一位自己最心仪的对象，那个Omega也要愿意让Thomas这样做。这才公平。】

 

"我决定了，我还是担心他一个人在这里。我要他住在我那儿，当然在白天我上班时，他偶尔还是可以在Fantasy帮忙。可是大多时间会在我家打工。你帮我算算一个月需要加多? 晚上一定是睡我那儿。"

"狼大爷，你耍我吗? 你才刚刚装修这里。 然后你要我赶快帮他找间和Ben一摸一样的房间，我就在短短2个星期勉强哀求别人让给我。现在你告诉我改变计划。要他搬到你家去。狼族是那么容易改变主意的族类吗?"

"嘘! 我知道很为难你。可我真的不放心他一个人。我给你看你就明白了。"

Thomas慢慢折起右边的袖子，让Teresa瞧见自己手臂上留下一些淤青。

“发生什么事?”

“淤青没事。我重点是想说刚刚Gally对我说了一堆很难听的话，还建议我和他共用Newt，你听了不担心吗？这男人想要得到Newt想的快抓狂了。结果我和他就打起来了。引起Janson的注意，他就拿出法杖，你也知道，我们两是抵不过他的法棍，都各自撞到墙壁倒在地上。”

“据了解他的和一般的不一样。传说他祖先是使用了独角兽的血，下了些法术足足打造了180天才自制出的冰霜法杖。而且90%的功力就足以杀死狼人。可是都是传说，没人真正体验过。”

"不管他的武器有多强多大的杀伤力。我现在对他来说还有利用价值。我现在比较担心的还是Gally会对Newt不利。"

"那么我能问你一个问题吗? 你会想要标记他吗?"

"我老实说有。而且是非常想要狠狠要了他。可是对他不公平。我自己也无法回答自己是不是真的喜欢上他。如果我出手，我和Gally没什么分别。他是一只很善良的猫咪，我不能伤害他。他应该得到他属于自己的幸福。你就帮我安排。"

 

其实Newt一直有在听Thomas和Teresa的谈话内容。

他很感动他喜欢的Tommy会想要保护他，为他出手，担心着Tommy伤势虽然只是淤青。

当听到最后一段话是，眼泪悄悄地滑下。

一滴两滴，心痛的像被人扎了一针两针。

难道说Thomas也是把自己当成Minho，伙伴?值得搭救的受害者? 路见不平拔刀相助? 

 

从说要搬家到正式搬进去那段时间， Thomas也很少找他。拖了足足一个星期才搬进去。

搬家那天，Thomas也没来。

据说因为纽约流行性感冒病情开始恶化，Janson要Thomas赶快研究出更好的药物来抵抗这次的病情。已经超过30名人类和其他族类正式死亡了。

这也没办法，他身为W.C.K.D研究药物才子当然需要加班。

Minho就跑来帮忙把Newt的行李搬走。

其实Newt的东西并不多，来的时候是被人拖过来的。

只是一个小小的客舱行李箱。

放了一些之前在这里穿的一些衣服。

在这里短短一个月就认识一两位志同道合的朋友。

最好的朋友，师傅Fry-pan紧紧抱住他。

"别这样，你只是搬去W.C.K.D大楼的对面，你还是能走过来找我们。"

"少来。他不是想念我们，是我好表哥没过来接他。" 

"他忙。我也了解。" Newt很明显感到失望。整个人情绪很低落。

"猫咪，你的表情已经严重出卖你了。放心我会帮你打听我表哥的心态。你也要加油，猫咪。我支持你。"

Newt虽然点了点头，他心里当然也很清楚Thomas还没能确认自己是否喜欢上Newt。

 

Newt经过Thomas的房间来到一间在Thomas大房的旁边。

Newt承认他的确是有点小失落，自己无法和Thomas睡在一起。也证明了在Thomas的心目中，他就是和Minho一样就住在Thomas家的房客。

心里默默地叹气着

大门外已经写着Newtie Room。

“就是这里了。”

打开房门时，Newt瞬间被那男人的所做的事情给打动了。

【唉~ Thomas这个笨蛋，你都不知道是不是喜欢我，为什么还要做这些。我该怎么办？当我想要放弃喜欢上你的时候，你居然做了这些让我更加爱你的事。】

你知道为何吗？

房间里和自己旧家的房间设计是一模一样的。

在角落摆放着爸爸很久以前在10岁生日时买的Bass，旁边有个小桌子摆着他小时候和爸妈，妹妹一起拍的照片。也有新的一张，自己没看过的。妈妈和妹妹的照片。

当时他被Janson逼的进去Fantasy打工，根本就没有机会把喜爱的抱枕，Bass, 家人的照片，他一些小时候收藏的摩托车模型，放在自己的身边。

还有居然把小时候和妹妹最爱的影片海报也贴在墙上了。

Minho看到Newt已经是红着眼，呆呆地盯着房间的四周围。

便搭在他的肩膀上，“我可羡慕你了。我搬进来时，Thomas都没有那么做。只是告诉我，喂！ 狗，你看你要怎么装修你的房间，然后叫我自己去解决。Thomas其实有偷偷回去你的家，问了你的家人。知道你很想念他们，也想念自己的房间。可是环境所逼，你没办法和他们住在一起了。所以Thomas觉得与其把你的房间布置成一件豪华欧式的设计，到不如让你感受到你回到以前的家。那种温暖安全感的房间。所以他把你小时候喜欢的物品，你的Bass，然后再帮你妈妈和妹妹拍了一张近照放在这里。还有我告诉你唷，Thomas有向你妈妈偷学了怎么做出好的小鱼干唷。可是失败了。所以你妈妈做的小鱼干就在厨房里。肚子饿就可以吃。不够的话，Thomas有说过会派人下去拿一些回来。还有Thomas呀。。。。”

Newt忍不住哭着抱住Minho， “别说了！谢谢！”

Minho轻轻地揉揉Newt的秀发，“傻猫。。。”


	10. Estrus Cycle

玩了一会的贝斯，写下之前他停留没写完的贝斯谱子。

这是也是以前Newt还没被逼进去Fantasy打工时，最喜欢的嗜好之一。

应该是妹妹把谱子交给Thomas，在谱子里的第一页，妹妹写着：

【哥！我和妈妈真的很开心，我一直以为你在说谎骗我们，说你在W.C.K.D过得很不错。原来你说的话是真的。见到Thomas给我们一种亲切感。虽然我们也知道他是狼族的。不过我相信凭猫的直觉他是好Alpha一定会照顾你的。不用太担心我和妈妈。这个谱子写好一些歌记得在周日表演给我们看。I miss you, Sonya。】

坐在小沙发上的Minho，一脸吃惊地看着Newt。

啊！这Omega玩起贝斯好帅气，怎么转眼变成Alpha了。

Thomas呀，你的品味好独特哟！

"你很厉害。Thomas看过你表演吗?"

"没。他可能从我家人口中才得知我会玩贝斯。"

"如果他现在看到你认真玩贝斯这一幕，一定被迷死了。有机会我告诉大家来看看你的演出。"

“好的。”

Minho当初给Newt的感觉就是生人勿近。

可是今天的Minho安慰了他，给他鼓励，那几次对他冷冷淡淡的，Newt现在感到很懊悔。

搬进来后，一天过着一天。

身为猫，是一只懒洋洋爱睡觉的族类。所以都会睡到快要12点才舍得起床。

这时的Thomas就已经出门上班了。

到了下午，整理好Thomas家的大小事后，就跑去找Fry-pan, Brenda。

继续和以前一样，和Fry-pan学习烹饪然后带回家。

为了不让Newt被Gally发现，都是从Fantasy后门进出，6点之前必须离开。

傍晚只见Minho回到家，每天都说了同样一番话，“别等Thomas了，今晚他会很迟才回到家。我们先吃吧？”

每天的晚餐都是和Minho一狗一猫的坐在饭桌前聊天说说自己的嗜好。

每次Newt都要等到1，2点才看到Thomas的出现。那时的他已经是全身疲惫，都会走向自己亲吻了他的额头。“Newtie，我回来了。”

准备他的菜肴，静静地看着他吃的模样又不想打扰他。

吃完后就对自己说，“我很困，想睡了。你也早点睡吧。”

和Thomas说不到几番话，见面也不到2小时。让Newt有点失落。

 

Newt看着桌上的日历簿，算算一下发情期就要到了。

这是每个Omega有的问题。通常单身的Omega都会依赖抑制剂来控制自己的欲望，或者是自慰解决也行。

这抑制药品不能服用太多，一天只能一颗。

过多也有副作用。那个时候，Newt就没办法只好自慰要解决。

当然在认识Thomas之前，Newt根本就没有心上人。

偶尔就幻想一些明星然后自慰，也靠一些在市面有在卖的器材像是跳蛋啦，震动肛塞自慰器。

可现在，他只是想让Thomas帮他解决。Newt很讨厌那种淫荡的表情用肛塞这些器材来帮助他。

可是怎么说出口，【Tommy，我要。你可以给我吗】

不行啦，说不出口。

况且最近Thomas又很忙。自己没帮上任何忙还要逼Thomas和他做爱。

Newt只好叹气地看着自己的尾巴，看来这次的发情期又要靠药物了。

和普通Omega一样，猫咪发情期时所散发出信息素更加的浓厚，身体变得特别的软弱。

情感方面就比以往敏感，脆弱。

所以无法控制的情况下，Newt通常就会躲在房间里盖住被子自慰然后利用震动肛塞自慰器的帮助解决自己的欲望。

Newt在前一天发出了一则简讯给Teresa，【抱歉，我想要请一个星期的假期，Omega的问题又来了。我怕我会勾起更多Alpha的兽欲，如果碰到Gally，恐怖他也马上知道我从后门进来。所以必须待在家里。】

也发了一则简讯告诉了Minho这几天自己会常躲在房间里。当然也买了一个星期的配料，三餐还是会在家煮。

原本也想发一则这样的简讯给Thomas 【Thomas，我的发情期就在明天开始。我想要你帮我行吗？就一两次好吗？只有你才能帮我。。】后来Newt还是决定把它给删掉了。

只能心痛地叹气着。还是别叫他帮忙了。

 

发情的第一天，一早Newt就已经服用抑制药品。

以为能维持到隔天，结果到了晚上10点，他的身体已经不听使唤了。

隔着房间散发的信息素就没有那么明显。所以Newt只好锁上房门躲在自己的房间里。

拿起早前已经准备好的震动肛塞自慰器。

将牛仔裤脱下，秀出自己的内裤。

慢慢地走到床上，躺在一个舒服的姿势然后将双脚弓起 _岔开。_

颤抖地慢慢把一只手伸进内裤里，握住自己的前端，熟练地上下滑动着。

眯着眼享受着自己揉搓着自己的肉棒。幻想着两个星期前Thomas是如何触摸着自己的阴茎。

撸动阴茎的速度越来越快，快的脑袋突然空白，肉棒也开始肿胀。

【啊。。。哦。。。Tommy。。我想射。。Tommy。。。啊！】忍不住发出销魂的呻吟，随后精液在出口外射出，射在自己的内裤上。

他拉开自己的内裤，手淫完后用纸巾擦掉龟头上的精液。

之后他今早偷了Tommy昨晚穿的睡衣，睡衣也残留着Tommy身上狼的味道。

深深地吸了他的睡衣，仿佛Tommy就在自己的身边。

他翻了自己的身子，趴在床上。

然后用一只手慢慢地摸索自己的后穴，利用拇指涂了一些润滑剂。

试着把震动肛塞自慰器慢慢塞入后穴里。

另外一只手拿着遥控器从微小的速度升上中速度。

【唔啊！！！ Tommy】这震动的快感让Newt的身子忍不住不停地扭动着。无力的手只好放下遥控器。刺激感使得猫尾直竖。

Newt紧紧抓住Tommy的睡衣，嗅了嗅Alpha身上散发的强烈荷尔蒙味。

【我要你Tommy。。。】眼泪不禁掉下。

突然后穴的肛塞停止震动了。有人不急不慢地抽出Newt后穴里的肛塞。

顶着是隔着裤子的龟头。

Newt感觉到两腿中间被卡住了，让他原本的岔开修长的美腿根本就合不拢，只能张得更开。

他慢慢地把一只手滑进上衣上，手指开始在自己的乳尖上左右玩弄着。

这样的调戏让他的身体开始有点颤抖着，感觉上有点慌张，腿没办法合不拢，乳尖又被玩弄，身体也动弹不得。

他嗅到狼味，可是又不确定毕竟Tommy的睡衣还一直在自己的眼前。

是谁？

另外一只炙热的手掌捂住他的眼睛，视线突然变得很黑暗，让压在床上的人开始挣扎着。

他贴着Newt的耳廓轻轻地说：“猫咪，是我别怕，你的Tommy。你呀！发情期怎么不告诉我。居然买这些玩具想自己解决吗？被用肛塞不如让我的前端来伺候你的小洞穴。”

“唔。。Tommy。。。”

感觉到Thomas用舌头挑逗Newt的脖子。让他在无法控制之下发出如此淫浪的呻吟声。羞涩地脸上潮红。，赶忙紧紧地用手捂住自己的嘴。

看来还真的成功找出这家伙的敏感带，他又轻巧地在自己的耳边说到，“宝贝，我带你进我房间。”

Thomas起身后轻而易举地公主抱眼前羞涩的Newt，

Newt这时才察觉到自己下体是赤裸着的，而且刚才自慰时龟头已经变得有些红肿 ， 害羞的想找地方钻进去。“Tommy，我还没穿好裤。”

“没事，我房间只是在隔壁，Minho应该也睡着了。别怕，我们可以在隔壁继续。”


	11. Chapter 11

Thomas不是你们想象中的那么糟糕。

虽然嘴巴说过不知道是不是真的喜欢上Newt心里面却一直会想要奋不顾身的帮助他。

最后还是决定抽空跑去Newt的家一趟。

见到妈妈和妹妹后，更加想疼爱Newt。

自从哥哥被W.C.K.D拉走后，妈妈和妹妹的生活也挺艰苦只是没告诉Newt。

别忘记Newt去W.C.K.D是打工还债。

Newt之前还苦苦哀求Teresa，从原本的20%到40%的钱给寄回家，愿意延迟自己在这里的工作期。

就是要确保妹妹有足够的钱继续读书，所以也几乎一半都去了她的学费。

所以当Thomas突如其来地拜访Newt的家人时，就看到妈妈和妹妹都啃着面包配着牛奶当午餐的生活。

家中没有什么贵重的物品，就简简单单的摆设。

可是几乎有些电器物品都需要男人维修，果然这个家还是需要男人。

只能靠Newt每个星期回家帮忙，而且Fantasy也有规定虽然说每个周末能回家可是也不是很长的时间。 就短短的几个小时就要回去W.C.K.D报道了。

就这样Thomas花了一天的时间处理Newt家中大小事，也叫了室内设计师画下Newt房间的格式。

当时住在Fantasy里位子都不够了何况这些贵重的物品，像是贝斯，收藏的摩托车模型之类的。

所以这次Thomas来也顺便把这些搬到自己的家中。

 

Thomas忙，的确是。手上原本就已经有一份研究正赶着，可是自己也接了一份私底下想要做的另外一份。那就是研究出【如何让族类身上的味道淡化。】

这对Newt应该会使用。涂在身上后，Newt身上那股诱惑狼的味道就淡化。

这下子Gally就无法用嗅觉来确认Newt的位置了。

也能确保在Thomas不在Newt的身边时，Gally再也无法对他做出任何性骚扰。

想到这里Thomas还是很内疚。

Brenda已经开始严重地警告他了【喂！臭男人！你搞什么！？买下Angel，见面不到3次，就扔下他。Gally袭击他多少次了。两次了！你一直都没有出现，第一次我就算了因为你没见过他，他不是你的Angel。第二次？在纽约。喂！你可以关心他多一些吗？如果你真的不喜欢他就放过他。追求他的人你应该知道。挺多的。如果你喜欢上他多陪陪他不要一直忙着工作扔他一个人。很寂寞的。】

唉！！！有苦难言呀！在公司里是研究所的最高领袖，上上下下都听他的号令。

况且Janson这老狐狸也不好惹，不是没见识过他的法杖。

被安排的研究需要赶工加上私下那份，你认为他不想抽空好好陪Newt吗？

从纽约回来到现在3个星期已经过了，他终于不需要每天凌晨1点才回到家。

Thomas舒服地伸着懒腰从旋转椅上站起来，终于可以在10点下班了。

 

习惯性地打开大门就看到自家猫咪躺在家中的大灰色沙发上懒洋洋，拿着平板电脑看着机车安装程序，等着自己回来。

看到Thomas回来，Newt就会激动地尾巴晃来晃去。然后问他，“你想吃饭吗？我帮你饭菜给热了。今天Fry-pan又教我新的菜色，你试试然后告诉我行吗？”

Thomas都会想要抚摸着他香又柔润的秀发，告诉他， “傻猫，不要每天那么迟等着我回来。”

他总是回答，“Tommy，你忘记了吗? 我是夜猫子！白天是睡觉，晚上是很活跃的。”

当然Thomas也知道这句话是骗人的啦！ 一旦动物形成了人类，睡眠，饮食，生活习惯都变得和人类一样。 

可今天当Thomas开着门时，客厅乌漆嘛黑的，空荡荡无人。

但是Omega的味道也比以往的明显，这猫咪跑去哪里了，究竟发生什么事情？

 

Thomas走到Newt的房间，只听见Newt传出一阵阵断断续续的呻吟和喘息声。

【唔啊！！！ Tommy… Tommy…】

Thomas静悄悄的用钥匙打开房门看着究竟。

果然还真的冷落了他？Newt就躺在床上，后穴插着震动肛塞自慰器，紧紧握着自己的睡衣。苦苦哀求着 【我要你 Tommy。。】

是Alpha狼族的看到这一幕稀有Omega在自己的面前发情然后带着哭音地喊起你的名字，当然会都忍不住想要用力的狠撞他的小后穴里。

脑海里早已把现实理智抛开，直接就把他的身体完全压着Newt， 紧紧地贴着他。使得Newt的身体动弹不得。

Newt淫浪的呻吟声加上颤抖的身体，让Thomas更加的性奋。

公主抱的时候，他就像小猫咪一样紧紧地抱住自己。轻轻地把他放在自己的床上

床头灯的那淡黄色的柔和光线，投射Newt纤长的双腿紧紧合拢着，下半身完全赤裸。

一脸羞涩的样子，不仅如此因为刚才的喘息让自己的嘴唇很干燥所以还吐出舌头舔上嘴唇。

如此的体态，Thomas身下的欲望早已经涨到快要爆了。

这下真的不得了。

没给Newt任何时间反应过来，Thomas用狼的速度瞬间压着Newt，使用一只手快速地拽着细腻的手腕把他的双臂拉过头顶。

双唇早已经等不及地凑了过来。

下一秒就感觉到Thomas微冷的舌已经滑入自己的口中。

不停地吸允着，辗转着，逗弄着对方的舌尖直到快要窒息的那一刻，Thomas慢慢地松开。

这吻让Newt觉得太强势又霸道。

Thomas已经没打算放过他，他用舌头舔了舔Newt已红透的耳根再轻轻地咬他的耳廓。 “让我来减轻你的痛苦吧。猫咪，别怕。”

速度太快了，Thomas早已把自己的领带扯下轻轻地他的手腕捆绑在床头。

用舌头正隔着薄薄的上衣舔弄Newt最敏感的乳尖，用一只手慢慢地将上衣的纽扣一个一个地解开。

另外一只手也没闲着，Newt感觉到宽厚的手掌轻轻地抚摸着他的大腿内侧。

就是停留在Newt的肉棒旁。

这样的调戏让这只猫咪控制不住绵绵呻吟了几声，身体不断扭动。

加上自己被捆绑着根本没办法自己抚摸自己的阴茎。

“Tommy。。啊！~唔”

“宝贝，怎么样要不要我继续？”

Newt狂点头。

“继续什么?”

“摸我。。please。。”

“哪里?”

“摸我。。。我的。。阴茎。啊!!! 求你。” 这让Newt喘息地微微弓起身子貼着Thomas。

“如你所愿。。”

Thomas沿着从乳尖往下轻轻地吻到Newt的阴茎，让Newt感觉到像是一种触电的感觉。

Thomas把他修长的双腿分开，含住Newt已经硬起来的肉棒，用力的 _吸允_ 起来，同时舌头也在龟头上不停地扫动着。

Newt的全身突然绷紧，不停的大口喘着气，太刺激了让他情不自禁地闭上眼。

“唔。。别，很脏。你。。。啊！不必这样。。这样做”

Newt忘记自己被捆绑着想要阻止Thomas可是却被领带扣着有些挣扎。

Thomas满意地抬头看着Newt双颊慢慢泛出红晕，满足回答， “只要你舒服。”

Thomas继续着他之前的动作，另外一只手已经移动到他的蛋蛋那上下玩弄。

“啊！ 不。。不行了。。。唔我想。。想射。Tommy。。我。。。唔啊。。。不想射。。。射在你嘴。。。啊里很脏”听到他 _声音_ 哽咽声。

Thomas抬起头让精液流在他的手中。

擦干手上的液体，Thomas松绑了Newt手腕上的领带。

其实领带并没有绑的很紧，可能是因为太过激烈所以他稍微脆弱的手腕出现几条细的红痕。

看了Thomas有点心疼为何刚才如此的冲动想捆绑他。

Thomas轻轻地在Newt的额头上吻了之后轻而易举地把Newt的身体摆出跪趴在床上的姿势。

翘着的臀部面向着Thomas。

Newt感觉到Thomas将手指缓缓地插入那个小后穴里。然后将两根手指慢慢分开开始旋转。

这动作早已让Newt紧紧地抓住床单。“呜呜。。啊！”

随后就把自己那根早已硬邦邦的肉棒缓缓地插入他后穴里。已经能感觉的出Newt全身紧绷。

“啊！！~ Newtie，放松~” Thomas双手紧紧握住Newt的手腕，

搞得Newt呼吸沉重，呻吟声也无法控制住。

“嗯~~~啊！Tommy。。啊！”

“Newt啊！好紧好舒服。。。”一次又一次的Newt的后穴正努力地 _吸允_ 起他的肉棒搞得Thomas更加的性奋。就一次比一次的还要深入，猛撞着。

“不行了，啊！ 我要射了。。。啊！Newt”随后Newt就感觉到精液在自己的后穴流出。

Newt已经被操到不行四肢无力的地趴在床上。开始昏昏欲睡。

迷迷糊糊中他感觉到Thomas吻了他的双唇在自己的耳边说，“I think I have fall in love with you…. Not just sex”


	12. Chapter 12

Newt睁开眼睛时就已经是隔天的中午了。Thomas也老早就已不在家中了。

和以往不同，这次自己躺在Thomas的大床上。

床上也有着昨天留下凌乱激情过的痕迹。

他缓缓地坐了起开看见自己穿着Thomas深蓝色的睡衣， 也隐隐约约地嗅到狼族Alpha的体味。脸上不禁露出了甜蜜的笑容。

手腕依然有着几条细小不是很明显的红痕。而且有人已经帮自己涂上了消炎药膏。

这一切的情况，细节足以证明这都不是梦，昨晚的确是Thomas交配了。

"Newtie, I think I have fall in love with you."

在床边放着消炎药膏，一瓶抑制药品和自己的手机。

Thomas传给他一则简讯写着，【早安 Newtie，起床后记得涂你的后穴。昨晚流点血。我也放了一瓶抑制药品。 听说这瓶抑制药品的功效比你之前服用的好。 所以记得要好好休息，我今晚会尽快赶回家看你。】

这时Newt正想要做出下床的动作，却随后立刻感觉到自己后穴痛得眼泪都无法控制之下流出来了。"啊。嘶!"

也许这就是狼的激烈地猛撞自己，速度也比一般人快，导致现在Newt痛得抓住Thomas的枕头。爪子就快要露出来了。

 

这时房门就被人打开了，可能刚才叫的太大声了吧。已惊动房门外的人。

"Brenda?" 吓得Newt眼睛睁得很大，猫尾都露出来。

怎么Thomas的表妹会在这儿？

他现在的状况让他立刻钻进去被子里，只见到他的尾巴微微弯下。

Brenda狠狠地抛开被子， “喂! 别躲了。我什么都知道了”

“嘶。。喵。。”

Brenda像是幸灾乐祸地盯着Newt，搞得Newt的脸部都不由自主发红发烫。

"怎么样? 痛吧? 我这表哥也真是的。你还能下床吗?" 

“当然能。”Newt一直坚信自己会没事，结果话一旦说完，想要伸出脚站起来时，结果感觉到后穴。

“傻猫，我说你在倔强什么呀。我都已经说不能了。你别小看你家的Alpha，他可是狼族呀，族类中最强大的。你现在想要去哪里？吃早餐吗？ 我已经准备好了。我扶你过去吧。”

搞什么啦! 怎么好像自己搞得那么狼狈居然要被Brenda扶着从房间到饭厅。

【丢脸死了! 我居然唉~~~ 还要被女性Alpha扶着。】

后穴又不争气的隐隐作痛。

【嘶】他已经试着忍耐了。可是怎么忍耐还是觉得动作太大就变得更加痛。

他小心翼翼地坐在绅士褐色皮餐椅上，看着眼前的早餐，食欲马上减少。

“这是什么? 烤得那么焦喔。”

“我可不是你的师父，我可是个酒保，你就随便吃一餐就算了。”

虽然这英式蓝莓煎饼看起来有些焦，可是味道并不是想象中那么糟糕。

他很优雅地切着煎饼，姿态和动作都让人觉得眼前是一只以前家中应该是很有钱的英式猫咪。

“我说你，是不是以前是过着很富有的生活？”Brenda把牛奶倒入自己和Newt的猫咪图案杯子里，好奇的目光看着Newt。

Newt点了点， “嗯。在英国无名小镇里，我们的屋子比Thomas这间大一倍。是我们家祖先传下来的。可是这又如何，你知道欧洲那一场战争，造成一堆难民围绕在市区里。所以我们不敢踏入市区。所以大多时间我和妹妹都会待在家里，爸爸请了一些教师来我们家教课。像是音乐，语言，医疗知识的。我们最爱的地方就是我们家中的后花园。每次我和妹妹一旦下课就跑到后花园里玩躲猫猫。之后爸爸认为英国已经无法生存了，难民的人数逐渐变多。也听说他们已经知道我们这小镇聚集了很多有钱人。所以我们继续留在英国会更加危险。所以索性地把祖屋卖掉，买了飞机票来这儿发展。谁知道，爸的一次失败的诊断，造成现在的悲剧。我们必须要还清爸留下的债务，我和妈妈妹妹无法住在一起。爸也不能够入境美国了。”

“别担心了。Thomas一定会想办法帮你的。”

“不要告诉他，他已经够忙了。我也不想一直为他添麻烦。其实Gally袭击事件我原本是不打算说出来的。我知道一旦他知道会有很多麻烦事。唉。。”

“知道了。我不说就是了，我现在的任务好好帮忙Thomas照顾你这只傻猫。那么你现在那小洞穴还很痛吗？果然昨晚太激烈了。”

Newt差一点把口中的牛奶喷出 “喂！Brenda，你别说了好吗？”

“嘻嘻！！脸红的猫咪，果然是我表哥的最爱。怎么样昨晚激情的画面是不是浮在脑海里了。”

Newt真的想要把眼前这位女Alpha的嘴给封了。

他立刻站起来想用手捂住Brenda的嘴巴，结果动作太大，后穴又开始作痛了。又坐下来让Brenda都笑翻了。

Newt心里呐喊着，【Thomas！！！你为什么派Brenda过来，你看啦！她一脸幸灾乐祸的样子。但是谢谢你Thomas, 至少你不是放我一个人在家里。】

 

另外一边Thomas的工作室里出现了两位大人物。

吓得站在外头的同事们纷纷低着头假装正在忙着手头上的事情。

Janson很愤怒地拍了Thomas的桌子。

“我已经说过尽快把纽约病毒研究完成。我们需要在市场上第一位先售卖这药品。结果你什么进展都没有。每天都告诉我有副作用。结果被劲敌抢先售出。你看看你自己，不但没加把劲，竟然跑去研究如何帮族类体味淡化。”

“我说过了这不是一朝一夕的事情。更何况研究体味淡化计划是我在下班，利用我私人时间做的事情。我觉得没必要向任何人交代。”

“你。。。你是这样对上司说话的吗？”

“我为何不行，要不是我们全组人辛辛苦苦每天加班研究这些药物，你认为你能有产品售卖吗？”

Dr Paige从办公椅站起来，拿着拐杖。一步一步地走向他们， “够了，我说现在居然都已经被劲敌抢先研发，我们也只好继续研究我们之前的Project，像是抵抗H20N3的病毒等等。”

“Dr Paige，你知道我们失去这机会损失有多大吗？我算过了是三亿美金。不要因为他是的干儿子，你就一直这样维护着他。你有考虑过本公司的营业报告吗? 我们随时都会被劲敌打出局的。”

“Janson，我做人的原则是确保W.C.K.D每个药物都不会有副作用，没有任何的差错才能放入市场。况且你要我在你计划里的限定时间做出成功的药物。我是办不到，这我之前已经说过了。”

“好！居然如此，你们全Team人放假吧。反正都已经研发不了什么。”Janson气冲冲地走出房门，剩下Dr Paige和Thomas在房间里。

Dr Paige轻轻地拍了Thomas的肩膀， “没事的。三亿美元，我相信很快就能赚回来的。别担心，你全组人放了几天假，回来再努力。你辛苦了，干妈是知道的。”

“谢谢，干妈”


End file.
